Miraculous Ladybug: Discovered
by MomarieP
Summary: Marinette's life has been going fine as Ladybug, up until she discovers that her crush, Adrien, is also her superhero partner, Cat Noir. Now she has to do all she can to keep her identity secret from Adrien. Otherwise, it would be chaos.
1. Author's Note

**A/N**

**For months now, I've wanted to make this fanfiction. Honestly, I think I was afraid that my brother would make fun of me (he's also on ) hehe... Oh well, Here goes nothing! Hope you like the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

"She _must _be up to something..." Marinette mumbled, following Lila into the locker room. "Why else would she be sneaking in there all alone, while everyone else is distracted by the akumatized person..."

"Marinette," Tikki said, tugging on Marinette's arm. "You're being really creepy! Just get to the bathroom and transform, it doesn't matter what Lila is doing!"

Marinette sighed and nodded. "You're right. I've got people to save."

She ducked into a locker as soon as Lila turned around the corner to leave, then soon realized it was Adrien's. She almost opened the door and rushed back out, then realized that Lila would see her and tell everyone.

"Marinette, you didn't do this on purpose, did you?" Tikki giggled.

"Hush, Tikki, or she'll hear us!"

Lila left, and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and almost opened the door, before she heard another person coming into the locker room. She peeked through the slots and noticed it was-

"Adrien!" Marinette whispered, freaking out. "He's probably coming to get something from his locker!"

But Adrien didn't even go towards his locker. He looked around, then lifted his jacket and whispered something. A small black cat flew out.

"Plagg?!" Tikki whispered, shocked. "Does that mean-"

Marinette clamped her hand over Tikki's mouth as Adrien and Plagg both looked toward the locker.

"Did you hear something, Plagg?" Adrien said, looking from Plagg to the locker, confused.

"Nope, I just want cheese..."

Adrien shook his head and sighed. "Whatever. Everyone's safely out of the school anyway... Plagg, claws out!"

As the transformation sequence was happening, Marinette was freaking out, trying not to make any noise. Soon enough, Adrien, disguised as Cat Noir, ran out of the locker room to fight the akumatized person. Marinette burst out of the locker, forcing herself to calm down.

"How could I not have realized it, Tikki?" She said as quietly as she could, pacing around. "They look exactly the same! Do you think he realizes that I'm Ladybug? He did suspect it, and almost asked me, but I cut him off..."

"That doesn't matter now, Marinette, Look!"

The akumatized person and Cat Noir were fighting, and Cat Noir was losing... Horribly.

"You're right! I've got to turn into Ladybug and help him... No matter how awkward I'm going to be around him now."

"Yeah, so stop hanging around and do it!"

"Ok! Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette, disguised as Ladybug, ran out to help Cat Noir.

"What were you doing in the locker room, Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked, looking up from the battle.

"That doesn't matter now, we need to defeat this villian!"

"You're right. I think the akuma is in her necklace. If we destroy that, then we can get this fight over with."

"Ok!"

Marinette was distracted the whole fight, having to tell herself that things shouldn't be any different. She tried to stay focused, but slipped up countless times. Once the fight was over, Cat Noir, aka Adrien, walked up to her.

"What's up, Ladybug? You seemed distracted the whole fight. What's up?"

Ladybug sighed and shook her head, trying to decide whether or not to tell Adrien what she knew.

"Seriously, M'lady, I'm worried about you. You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Even if it's about our secret identities?"

"Well, I..."

"Well then, I can't tell you."

Ladybug, turned to walk away, but Cat Noir grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Are you telling me _your _secret identity or just something _about _our secret identities?"

"Well, it's not about mine, but about yours, I-"

Cat Noir's jaw dropped.

"Do you... Do you know who I am?"

Ladybug nodded slowly. "I- I'm sorry, I was trying to find a safe place to transform, and then you walked in-"

"No, it's... It's fine, I just... I don't know what to say. Honestly, I'm not so worried about me spilling the beans, it's just that... You're sure you won't tell anyone?"

"I'm sure."

Cat Noir shook his head. "Well, whatever. Just... I gotta go. I guess I'll see you later."

"See you."


	3. Chapter 2

Marinette paced around her room, freaking out.

"He probably hates me now. And I don't blame him! I know his _identity,_ that's like... That's exactly like it sounds! A superhero's identity is one of the biggest secrets anyone can have. Even bigger than my crush on Adrien..." she shuddered, then stopped. "Wait... Remember that picture Alya showed me after we defeated Oblivio?"

"What picture?" Tikki asked, flying around Marinette's head.

"Wait, I'll show you..."

Marinette sat at her computer and got onto the LadyBlog. She searched for the day Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Oblivio. Sure enough, there was the picture. The picture of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing.

"That means..." Tikki said, looking up at Marinette.

"I _kissed ADRIEN_!"

"Calm down, Marinette, someone will hear you!"

"You're right, you're right..." Marinette looked back at the picture. "But-"

"No buts! If anyone finds out, then you're breaking your promise to Adrien."

"Right... My promise to Adrien... But I _have _to tell someone! I could tell Alya, then-"

"_No!_"

"Right, right, Master Fu said to not tell _anyone_. And I've held off so far, and as far as I know, Adrien has, too. Nino would probably spill the beans to the first person he saw, so then everyone would know if Adrien told Nino."

"Yes. You've held off this far, why tell anyone now?"

"Because I've been fighting crime with my crush! No wonder Cat Noir likes Ladybug, when I'm Ladybug, I'm just so more confident... But now all of that is ruined."

"Not all of it," Tikki said, bouncing up and down on the desk. "You can just pretend like everything's normal!"

Marinette went on, ignoring Tikki. "And I expect he'll want to know who I am... Oh, this is a disaster!"

"But you don't have to tell him, Marinette."

Marinette didn't ignore Tikki this time. "But... If I want him to trust me, I have to tell him. He's going to hate me if I don't! ...And I don't want Adrien to hate me... Ohh, what do I do?!"

Tikki sighed. "I don't know, Marinette. I think it would be fine if you told him- _but only him,_ that you're Ladybug. If anyone else finds out-"

"Yes, I know, I know, Master Fu would be in danger, our families would be in danger, etc. etc. But can I tell him, then?"

Tikki sighed again. "Yes, fine, you can tell Adrien." She flew into Marinette's bag. "Now, you need to get started on those new outfits for Kitty Section!"

* * *

Marinette tapped her pencil on the desk, bored. "When is the next Akuma going to be sent out...?" she mumbled.

"What was that, Marinette?" Alya turned her head. "Did you say something about an Akuma?"

"Well, it's just, I'm bored, and-"

"Wait. You're joking, right?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Marinette sighed. "But don't you agree? It's boring..."

"Yeah, whatever, girl, you should pay attention. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong, I'm just kinda stressed out, I mean Kitty Section needs their new costumes, and I have homework, and-"

"Well you're gonna have _more _homework if you keep getting distracted! Pay attention, girl!"

"Yeah... You're right."

Marinette tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering, and she gazed around the room until she noticed-

"An Akuma!"

"What? Again, Marinette?"

"No, there's an Akuma!"

"OH!"

The whole classroom freaked out. Everyone was swatting at the Akuma, trying to squish it. It eventually found it's way to Rose, who was sulking in the back of the room.

"Everyone, run!"

Everyone ran out of the room even before Rose transformed into a villain. While everyone else tried to get out of the school, only Adrien and Marinette headed towards the bathrooms. Marinette snuck behind, making sure Adrien didn't notice she was there. She ran into the girls' bathroom and shut herself in one of the stalls.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed and then went out to fight, trying to focus on the fight at hand.

* * *

After the fight, Ladybug walked up to Cat Noir.

"So, since I know who you are... You might want to know who I am."

"Woah, woah, woah, _wait, _m'lady, you can't just go around telling people your secret identity!"

"But I figured that you'd want to know... Do you not want to know?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I want to know, it's just... I'm surprised you'd willingly tell me. You're sure it's you?"

"Stop _joking, _Cat Noir," Ladybug said, frowning. "I've thought it over for a while, and I know that if I know your secret identity, then you deserve to know mine."

"Woah, really? Well then... Who are you?"

"Wait. let's get to somewhere private. We can't let anyone hear."

"Okay, follow me."

* * *

"So... Who are you?"

"Um..."

"You sure about this, Ladybug?" Cat Noir said, frowning. "Because if you don't want to tell me, then that's okay-"

"I'm Marinette."

"What?"

"I... That's who I am."

"M-Marinette?"

"I'm not... I think-"

Her earrings began flashing. "I should probably go."

"But wait, if I already know who you are, then can't you just-"

"I. have. to. go."

"Okay... See you in class, I guess."


End file.
